Raising Princess Of Los Noches
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: For the hundreds of people who reviewed for my other fic, your reward for so many reviews is the prequel: How the Espada and Fraccion raised Ichigo to the girl she is today! Best part: You'll choose every chapter in the fic! Read for more detail
1. Neliel's Morning

**Sum: With the ever growing success of my POLN, I decided to write a prequal thing for when Neliel was a complete mother to Ichigo, a few months after Ulquiorra kidnaping. Watch halarity ensue as she interacts with dif arracnar throughout Hucho Mundo.....**

Right in the morning of 8 A.M., Ichigo's wails were like an alarm clock for the 3rd espada. She smiled a bit to herself as she yawned while stretching, putting on a robe soon after. Once she had it tied around her waist, he walked towards Ichigo's nursery, which was right next to her room at the current time. As she opened the door, the wailing only grew a bit louder as she got closer to it. She smiled a bit as she leaned over the crib, picking up the crying Ichigo.

"Awww, what's wrong sweetie?" Neliel asked. She looked towards the floor as she saw a brown teddy bear, which Neliel made for her at the time, drop to the floor. She giggled a bit as she gently leaned over, picking it up off the floor. "Hey now, don't cry, lookie, it's Mr. Bear..." She cooed, showing Ichigo the stuffed animal. Ichigo simply continued to cry for a few seconds before sniffling, looking at the bear with watery eyes. She simply continued to sniffle, even as she reached towards it. Neliel simply giggled to herself as she gave the bear to Ichigo to play with.

"Your so easy to calm down. Can you say 'bear'?" Neliel asked. Ichigo looked at her curiously before tilting her head a bit in a confused fashion. "Bear..." She repeated, pointing to the bear.

"B..." Ichigo started. "Baw." She said happily. Neliel just giggled as she stroked her hair.

"Yes, that's right, your so smart." She cooed, rubbing her nose against Ichigo's nose, causing her to giggle in delight. Neliel was actually very happy and content with the new baby around. She loves taking care of little Ichigo every day, esspecially when she has free time to herself to do it. Usually, whenever she would be taking care of the baby, a few fraccion would show up as well, wanting to see the baby. Seeing how the baby was happy, Neliel quickly went to work by first changing her diaper and then dressing her into some morning clothes, pretty much just consisting of a yellow shirt and a diaper with nothing else, a few times some baby booties. As soon as she was dressed, she set Ichigo down by her feet, grabbing the bear from Ichigo, and walked about five feet away before turning around, kneeling.

"C'mon sweetie, come get Mr. Bear a hug." She cooed, shaking the bear back and forth as if it was dancing. Ichigo blinked a bit curious as she saw the bear, attmpting to reach for it even though she was too far away. Neliel was trying to get her to start crawling, and eventually walking, and she always thought of using her stuffed bear as a way to do it. Unfortunately though, as old as she currently was, Ichigo was still young to crawl.

"Bawww...bawwww..." Ichigo mumbled. She started whimpering a bit as she kept trying to reach for it, still on her belly and facing the same place as well, before she started bursting into tears. Neliel just sighed a bit, knowing it would probably still be to early for her to start crawling anyway.

"It's ok, Mr bear is still here." Neliel cooed, as she walked towards Ichigo, gently picking her up. Even when she did though, Ichigo simply continued to cry a bit. Neliel simply sat in the rocking chair as it began to sway back and forth, cricketing as it did. Neliel stroked the baby's hair gently as she continued swaying back and forth in the chair. She noticed how each time she cried, her spiritual pressure would increase a tiny bit here and there, but nothing that could be felt from outside the room. _Its a wonder why they would want such a cute baby to rule over hollows and arracnars..._Neliel thought to herself. She suddenly looked back as she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Neliel, are the two of you awake?" Someone asked. "Ow!" She heard the person suddenly yelp. "Dondochakka why did you do that for?" The stranger stammered. Neliel giggled to herself as she walked towards the door, knowing it was Dondochakka and Pesche. As she opened the door, the two didn't even seem to notice her as they were still arguing.

"'Cause you might wake up the baby don't cha know?" Dondochakka yelled back.

"Well we won't know if they're awake or not unless we don't ask now will we?"

"But if we wake the baby she'll be angrier!"

"Well how are we suppose to know if she's awake unless we ask?"

"If you ask and she doesn't answer of course she'll be awake!"

"But then we would just be standing out here doing nothing the entire time, so how will she even know we're waiting for her?"

"Because I'll feel your riatsu, that's why." Neliel answered. Pesche and Dondochakka gasped in shock as they suddenly saw her there, instantly getting on their knees and bowing.

"Ack! Please forgive us Neliel Tu!" Pesche begged.

"Take mercy on our misrable souls!" Dondochakka added. Neliel just chuckled a bit at the humor of this, always coming to a situation like this from these two.

"Oh relax you two, you didn't wake the baby." Neliel stated, walking back carrying the still crying infant. Dondochakka and Pesche looked at each other a bit confused as to how they didn't hear the baby crying at all if she was standing in front of the doorway, but they found it a bit better if they didn't ask, or they may end up in bigger trouble. They thankfully walked into the room, standing next to Neliel's side as they watched the baby continue to cry.

"Why is she crying then if we didn't wake her up then?" Pesche asked, rubbing the back of his head. Neliel just shook her head as she rubbed the baby's forehead gently with his finger.

"She doesn't appear to be running a fev..." Neliel started before she flinched a bit. She blinked a bit curiously as Ichigo grabbed her finger and began chewing on it, although she didn't even have any baby teeth to actually chew on it with. It took her a minute until she chuckled to herself a bit, realizing what it was that was wrong with the baby. "Oh, silly me. I almost forgot to feed her this morning. It's no wonder she is so upset right now." Neliel commented, before feeling sweat drop behind her head. "Err...could you two please leave for awhile while I feed her?" She asked. The two fraccion looked at each other confusingly before back at her. They were about to say something before they Neliel interrupted. "NOW!" She stammered, scarring the two quickly out of the room. She quickly locked the door and sighed, seeing how she managed to possibly 'dodge the bullet' of whatever they were going to ask.

She cooed the crying baby a bit as she walked back towards the rocking chair. Once that was taken care of, she went across the room, opening the fridge and taking out a baby bottle. She began to feed the baby as Ichigo nursed on the cold milk. Neliel felt somewhat sorry for Ichigo, having been taking away from her real family, even more so for the parents. Yet she was strictly told not to tell her anything about that at all to Ichigo. It was a time like this though that she wondered what the life in the rest of Los Noches would be like to her...

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah, sorry for the WAY shorter than usual chapter, but I got wonderful news! I got the idea from the Baby Madness fanfic, and decided to go with this: You choose which person she will interact with the most. If it's an Espada, the options are Stark, Halibel, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Szayel. If Fraccion, options are Neliel's fraccion, Halibel's Fraccion, Lilienette, Mnoly (the big jerky girl who harrased Orihime, can't remember her name exactly)...on sec thought, since there are so many, I'll just leave a list. Some Arracnars have more interactions than others, so I'll leave a list so no one gets confused. May change over time....**

*** + means uncertain but may get more over time*)**

**Neliel: (ages 1 and 7 +)**

**Stark: (1, 3, 5 +)**

**Halibel: (4,)**

**Ulquiorra: (12)**

**Neliel's Fraccion: ( 2 chapters)**

**Halibel's Fraccion: (3 chapters)**

**Grimmjow: (7 +)**

**Szayel: (6)**

**Mnoly: (5)**

**Lilennete: (1, 4)**

**Well there ya go! Just review who you want for the next chapter. The ages represent what age I have planned for her if you choose her, usually will go from Youngest then oldest of that choice, ok? READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. An Hour With Big Brother

Neliel jingled the plastic keys above Ichigo's little head as she tried reaching for them. Neliel simlpy found it amusing to see the baby trying to reach for the keys themselves, esspcially since she wasn't that old to get them anyway. Even so, Ichigo giggled as she kept trying to reach for the keys with her tiny hands. The fun only lasted for a little bit before the door suddenly came crashing down. Neliel took a quick look at the door as dust scattered about, before looking back down at Ichigo who began to cry from it. She grunted a bit as she had a good feeling about who would be the only one irritated enough to actually upset the new heir. Her guess only became official as she saw Nnoitra from the dissipating dust.

"Nnoitra, I told you for the last time I'm not going to fight you while taking care of Ichigo!" Neliel shouted angrily.

"You think I care about the little runt? Bah, she's nothing more than a rodent. Toss her aside and fight me!" Nnoitra shouted back. The two arguing only increased the baby's wailing.

"Look, unless you got an idea, I'm not leaving Ichigo by herself, and that's final!" She yelled back, rocking back and forth slighty to calm down Ichigo. She jumped a bit as she heard Nnoitra swinging his Zanpakto right in front of her face, only inches away from the baby.

"Then you'll fight me with her then! I don't care who gets hurt as long as I kill you first!" He yelled. His eyes widened slightly as he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He turend around a bit nervously as Neliel and him saw the number 1 espada giving him a somewhat annoyed and irritated glare, which was usually something you did not see often unless Lilienette caused it.

"She said no for the last time, and if your gonna threaten the infant as well, we've got a problem." Stark threatened, tightening his grip slightly. Neliel just sighed a bit, knowing that even if Nnoitra left now he would only come back later. It took her a few seconds before a light bulb flashed in her head, getting an idea.

"Actually, I think I got a better idea..." Neliel commented as she walked over towards Stark, still holding the crying Ichigo. Nnoitra gasped a bit relieved as Stark released his grip on his shoulder, a bit relieved that he wasn't going to get involved with anything. It was one thing to piss off a number 3 espada, but it was 10 times worse for him if he had to fight Stark at all, esspecially since he's one of the top 3. He grew a bit irriated as he watched Neliel whispering something into Stark's ear, but began to grin at the sight of her handing him the baby. He had a pretty good feeling of what she was going to do, and even more excited about not having any interference from the 'runt'.

"Thanks for doing this Stark." Neliel said happily. Stark simply gave a slight smile as he nodded, before disappearing in a quick amount of speed. Her all so happy face changed to a bit of irritated and anger as she glared back at Nnoitra. "And as for you, I don't want to be bothered when I'm taking care of Ichigo!" Neliel shouted angrily.

"Tch, less barking more fighting." Was Nnoitra's only reply as the two began walking outside. By Neliel's guess, she would be done within the hour, only she wondered what would happen while Ichigo was under Stark's care...

"STARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!" Lilienette shouted, stomping through the halls of the Espada's building. She didn't even bother using the handle as she simply burst the door open, almost breaking it off completely from it's hinges. She grunted to herself angrily as she saw Stark simply laying on his back on the bed, with his head dangling over the edge. "Get your lazy ass off the bed now!" She yelled, continuing to stomp towards him.

"I can't." He replied, calmly as usual.

"What do you mean you can't you..." Lilienette started, before gasping at the sight of the 10 month old baby who was laying on her back on the floor, giggling as she continued to pull on Stark's hair with her hands and inbetween her toes. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Lilienette yelled, catching the baby's attention.

"She would happen to be Aizen's heir Mrs. forgets-a-lot." Stark replied, rolling his eyes. Lilienette's eyes widened as she looked at Stark in disbelief, then back at the baby who continued to pull on Stark's hair. Stark seemed uncaring about it, feeling no pain whatsoever from the baby's pulling.

"She's suppose to be Aizen's heir? I was expecting the heir to be full grown, not some drooling dumb baby!" Lilienette stammered.

"Well you drool too, so you were our second choice." Stark joked, only to squeal as he felt the large pain of having a knee bashed inbetween his legs.

"The hell I do." Lilienette yelled, taking her knee off of him. "And where are my fasion magazines? As far as I know the only people who know where I keep them are me and you?" Stark's eyes twitched once before he simply lied down on his back again, letting Ichigo continue to play with his hair.

"She wanted something to play with, so I gave her your magazine's until she got bored and began to cry." Stark replied, pointing on the side of the bed. As Lilienette looked, she screamed in horror as she saw her old magazines completely destroyed and torn apart. Her depression and shock only lasted for a few moments before she started gritting her teeth again, glaring back at the baby who had originally destroyed them.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"" Lilienette yelled angrily, throwing her foot back to kick the baby. Before she could get half way though, she suddenly stopped thought as Stark grapped her foot from behind her, keeping her balanced on one leg.

"I really wouldn't reccomend that." Stark commented, with a bit of an irritant look even though his tone stayed the same.

"And why the hell not?" Lilienette yelled, looking back at the baby who was looking back at them from the floor.

"Because she is wanted by Aizen for his plan, and if you were to mess it up, you know just as well as I do what he'll do if he finds out you killed him." Stark replied, pushing her leg a tiny bit as she let go. She somewhat shivered on the inside at the thought of it. She would either be slowly and painfully killed or handed to Szayel for his experiments, that would usually result in poison or transformed into some deranged monster to get killed later. Now that she actually thought of it, she would end up in that weird dimension thing that all fraccion who dissobey orders get sent to for all eternity. _I'd rather be slow and painfully killed! _She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the baby giggling as she reached towards Lilienette, still on her back as usual.

"Now what does she want?" Lilienette asked, irritantly.

"Guess she wants you to play with her." Stark replied, rolling over onto his stomach as he looked at Ichigo. Lilienette grunted to herself as she saw she wouldn't be getting out of this in any way or any time soon, deciding to simply go along with the whole situation until the baby was gone. She sighed a bit as she lied on her

stomach, leaning on one arm as she gave the baby an irritated look.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She asked annoyed. The baby just continued to giggle a bit as she started to yank on one of Lilienette's horns, much to her displeasure. "Ack! Let go you dumb brat!" Lilienette yelled, trying to get the baby's surprisingly tight grip off of her. Stark kept himself from smirking at the situation, although he did give out a slight grin. "I said let go!" She shouted angrily again, tightening her grip on the baby's hands as she pulled it off of her. The baby simply looked at her somewhat scared of her shouting, and forcible grip, before her eyes started to get full with tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo cried as tears rolled down her face. Lilienette's pupils shrunk before she started grunting again, squeezing her ears tightly.

"GOD DAMNIT WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" She stammered, hearing the baby's screaming getting louder and louder.

"She's crying of course. What'd you think she was doing?" Stark replied/

"WELL GET HER TO STOP FOR CHRIST SAKE!" She shouted again, feeling like her head was going to pop off. She snapped her eyes shut as she continued to effortlessly to drown out the high pitched wailing. She didn't see as Stark simply put a pacifier in Ichigo's mouth. She sniffled loudly for a few seconds before she started sucking on the pacifier, falling alseep shortly after. Stark looked back at Lilienette, noticing she still had her ears plugged and her eyes shut firmly. He rolled his eyes a bit as he shook her shoulder, getting her attention and informing her that the crying had ended.

"God that was painful." Lilienette complained, looking back stubbornly at the now sleeping baby. Stark simply picked Ichigo up in his arms as the baby continued to sleep.

"Oh relax, it'll be over in a bit." Stark commented. Lilenette looked at him in confusion and opened her mouth to protest before she looked back at the door, hearing knocking.

"Hello? Stark, I'm here to pick up Ichigo." Neliel said happily, informing them that she was back. Lilienette felt gates of heaven open inside her as she thought the little devil spawn was finally going to leave. She smiled to herself as she walked up with Stark, opening the door shortly after. Neliel seemed to be in perfect condition, as if she hadn't even fought with Nnoitra. Then again, being the 3rd espada, they weren't really surprised. Neliel smiled as she bent down towards Ichigo, noticing how she sleeped peacefully. "Hi there wittle girl." She said happily, taking Ichigo from Stark.

"It was fine to have her." Lilienette lied. She was just filled with the joy of finally getting rid of the little baby. Neliel looked at Lilienette curiously as she saw her, then back at Stark.

"Oh, did you have her help you too Stark?" Neliel asked. Lilienette was about to reply for Stark but was muffled as Stark placed his hand tightly over Lilienette.

"Of course, she couldn't resist helping the baby of course." Stark answered. Lilienette's eyes widened at the fact she realized he was lying on purpose to simply piss her off. Even as she struggled to get Stark's hand off of her, which for some reason Neliel never seemed to notice, Stark simply continued to keep a tight grip on her.

"Wow, I'm a bit surprised she did. Actually to be honest, things like this are bound to happen again with Nnoitra, and was wondering if I could count on you two to watch her more often, if it's ok?" Neliel asked. Stark simply grinned as he nodded.

"Of course, she wouldn't be able to wait knowing her." Stark commented about Lilienette, who Neliel continued to not notice being muffled by his hand.

"Great. Thanks Stark, thanks Lili." Neliel stated as she began to walk away with the baby sleeping in her hands. "C'mon wittle one, time for night night." Neliel cooed to the baby as she walked away. Once the two were out of sight, Stark sighed a bit in relief as he took his hand off the screaming yet muffled Lilienette, gasping for breath soon after.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Lilienette shouted into his ear.

"Trust me, you'd have a better chance of getting killed by her than Aizen. Besides, think about it. You do this for her, she'll probably give you some of her own fashion magazines." Stark replied. Lilienette was about to open her mouth to say something before she paused for a moment, thinking about what Stark had said. It was true that she could use this to her benefit, but as to actually having to take care of the baby, which still aggrivated her, she groaned irritantly as she realized there was no other way for her to replace her own magazines to begin with.

"Fine, but if that brat so much as pull any of my hair out..." Lilienette said threateningly.

"Relax, that was the easy stuff, it get's alot harder..."

Remember: #'s represent Ichigo's age in the chap, not the chap in general!

*** + means uncertain but may get more over time*)**

**Neliel: (ages 1 and 7 +)**

**Stark: ( 3, 5 +)**

**Halibel: (4, +)**

**Ulquiorra: (12)**

**Neliel's Fraccion: ( 2 chapters)**

**Halibel's Fraccion: (1, 2, +)**

**Grimmjow: (7 ,+)**

**Szayel: (6)**

**Mnoly: (5)**

**Lilennete: (1, 4)**


	3. Hallibel and the Terrible Triplets

Neliel happily looked at some of her magazines while taking a quick glance back and forth towards Ichigo who was currently sleeping in her crib. She giggled to herself about how such a handful she could be during the day yet whenever she's sleeping and taking a nap she's practically an angel in comparison. As she read her magazine, she thought back to a few times when Lilenette asked for some of her own fashion magazines. She found it weird as to why she asked for her's knowing that she owned some herself (If only she knew XD), but since she was doing her a favor, she decided to go along with it, not seeing any problems. The so called peaceful slumber was interrupted though as knocking startled the two, waking up Ichigo and causing her to cry. Neliel just moaned a bit to herself as she calmly yet a bit quickly walked over to Ichigo's crib, picking her up.

"Oh there there, shush shush shush. Everything is alright." Neliel cooed, stroking Ichigo's hair gently. She groaned again, followed by a frown, as she heard someone knocking on the door again. She walked towards the door, expecting to see Nnoitra since he's always the one to bother them when he's never wanted, but blinked a bit surprised as she saw Halibel there.

"Oh, Halibel, what brings you here?" Neliel asked curiously.

"I apologize if I woke her, but there's going to be a captain's meeting." Halibel stated calmly, bowing her head in respect as such for an espada. Neliel just sighed a bit, forgetting the meeting to begin with, and somewhat hoping no one would show up so she could continue to take care of Ichigo. She simply looked back at Ichigo with a bit of a frown, which Halibel mentally raised an eye brow too.

"Well what am I suppose to do about her? There's no one else to really take care of her...unless you wanna do it?" Neliel asked. Halibel smiled past her kimono as she nodded.

"I won't mind. Although, it's going to be a pain to keep her away from..." Halibel started before the two looked down the hall way, hearing something banging on the ground roughly. As they looked, they saw Apache who was pinned down by Rose by her neck and her left arm being held tightly, while at the same time, Sun-sun kept pulling back on Apache's hair.

"Let go of my hair!" Rose souted.

"Hell no! I wanna see Ichigo first!" Sun-Sun yelled back.

"You guys are crushing me! Get your fat butts off!" Apache yelled. The two bickering girls suddenly turned their attention down towards the one on the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?!" They both shouted as they began to pull on her arms harshly. Neliel and Halibel's sweat dropped at the fighting, wondering if the three even knew if they saw them. Halibel let out a somewhat irritated sigh as she looked at the three bickering arracnars.

"Them." She stated, finishing what she was trying to say before. Neliel just chuckled a bit before gently handing the crying infant to Halibel.

"Here, I really gotta get going. Please take good care of her." Neliel added. She looked back at Ichigo, feeling the infant tugging on her kimono. "Don't worry, I'll be back." She cooed, patting the baby's head before disappearing. Halibel simply stroked the baby's head gently before walking down the halll, seeing the three arracnar's still arguing, barely even noticing the fact that the baby's crying was getting louder. She simply walked towards the group until her shadow loomed over them, causing them to freeze for a bit before slowly turning their heads' towards Halibel.

"If you three can't stop arguing, your never going to help with Ichigo." Halibel stated, causing the girl's skin to practically go white. Each of them struggled a bit to get off of one another and get back up, standing.

"Sorry Halibel!" Apache pleaded, bowing in respect, with the other two doing it soon after. Halibel just chuckled at this as she continued walking pass them. The three looked to where Halibel was standing before seeing she was gone, then saw her already going past them, and walking right next to her soon after, mostly to get a good look at the little crying infant in her arms.

"She's so cute!" Sun-Sun commented, even though the baby was crying.

"She'll be even cuter if she doesn't end up looking like you Sun-Sun." Mila teased, causing Sun-Sun to flare up.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She shouted back, yanking on Mila's long hair. From the incessive rambling, the four suddenly looked back as Ichigo started to cry. "Now look what you did!"

"You did it first!" Mila argued, only to hear the baby's cries increase.

"Girls, girls, she will only continue if you don't stop arguing." Halibel stated, stroking the baby's hair gently. Mila and Sun-Sun quieted down quickly, needing to be told to realize they were causing the baby's crying, and the fact they still pretty much blamed one another for it, although Halibel wouldn't have let it continued without the warning them to begin with.

"Can I hold her?" Apache asked happily and somewhat pleading. Halibel just smiled a bit to herself as she gently handed her Ichigo.

"Of course." She replied. Mila and Sun-Sun looked at her dumbstrucked before they began to run towards her. Before they could though, Halibel grabbed both their arms, keep them in place.

"Hey!" They both squeeled.

"She's the only one who has been causing the least trouble and one to make her cry the least." Halibel commented. The three suddenly looked back as they heard Apache screaming in terror. Mila and Sun-Sun almost busted a gut as they laughed to themselves as they saw the baby barf all over Apache's robes. "Oh my..." Halibel said, somewhat surprised and fortunate that she wasn't holding the baby when Ichigo barfed.

"Please...Take...Her...Now!" Apache stammered, holding Ichigo out with only one hand while trying not to move much to keep the vomit from touching herself. Halibel and the others simply chuckled to themselves as Halibel gently took Ichigo back, holding her gently in her arms. "I'm going to go take a shower now..." Apache said disturbedly, trying not to move the upper half of her body so much. Mila and Sun-Sun continued to laugh loudly as they watched the peuked-covered Apache walk down the hall way all squirmishly, a bit disturbed by the amount of vomit she had on her clothing...

"Peekaboo!" Sun-sun cooed to the giggling Ichigo, moving her hands in front of her face then away again. Ichigo simply giggled as she clapped her tiny hands together happily. At the current time, Mila, Sun-sun, and Apache were all playing happily with Ichigo while Halibel simply read magazines of her own, and took quick glances from time to time at the three arracnar playing with Ichigo, just to make sure they didn't cause any more fights that would cause Ichigo to cry.

"Can you say Mila?" Mila asked, curiously. Ichigo just tilted her head a bit as she blinked curiously.

"Say ugly instead, that works too." Apache teased, causing Mila to flare up.

"Oogy!" Ichigo squeeled happily. Apache simply cheered a bit as she patted Ichigo on the head, Mila flaring up even larger at the same time.

"Ohh, good girl. Say it again." Apache commanded happily.

"Oogy!" Ichigo said again, shaking her arms up and down.

"Oh nice going retard, you just taught her a new word." Apache stammered, pulling on Mila's hair. Even as she struggled to pull it back, she smirked.

"Hmph, at least I'm not 'oogy'." Mila teased, causing Apache to flare up.

"THAT'S IT!" She shouted, wrestling Mila to the ground.

The two were rough housing verily close to Ichigo who just giggled happily. She looked back up as she saw Halibel picking her up, moving her away from the bickering girls who were fighting too closely to Ichigo, and most likely would've gotten hurt if she left her there.

As she sat back down, the baby simply giggled as she laid in Halibel's lap. She happily reached towards Halibel's face, clearly still in the mood to play. Halibel couldn't help but smile a bit to herself, noticing how the baby cutely giggled as she continued reaching towards her. She moved her finger around the baby's face a bit, smiling as the baby tried grabbing her finger with it's tiny hands. Halibel felt a bit happy to herself as well. It was the very first time since she came to Los Noches that she found someone who was peaceful and playful as Ichigo, esspecially since she's never met anyone like Ichigo who is nice except for Neliel. The fun was cut short though as Mila suddenly came crashing into the side of the chair they were sitting on, knocking them both over. Mila barely even noticed what she hit as she went back to fighting with Apache.

Halibel shook her head a bit as she tried to focus on all that had just happened within the split second. "Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" She didn't have much time for thinking as the infant's wails suddenly reminded her how they ended up on the floor When she looked at the crying baby, she saw her frantically crying as she laid on her back, moving her arms all around wanting to be picked up again by someone. Halibel quickly sonidoed over to her, cooing at the baby to keep her calm, esspecially since she noticed a slight riatsu spark up from her. As she gently held the baby again, anger took her expression as she glared back over towards the still arguing Mila and Apache. Even with the baby near them, they couldn't keep themselves from fighting, nor could they keep themselves from hurting Ichigo in the process.

Halibel gently placed her long sleeve over Ichigo, just large enough to cover her completely. Then, in a quick but fierce burst, she filled the room with spiritual pressure strong enough to cause Mila and Apache fall face first towards the ground, then simply died down again. She was glad she placed the sleeve over Ichigo, seeing how it successfully protected her against the spiritual pressure, even as she continued to cry. She looked back in an irritated glare as she heard Mila coughing as she and Apache slowly got back off the ground.

"Halibel!" Mila yelled before coughing a bit. "What the hell was that f..." She stopped cold silent as her eyes went blank at the sight of the crying baby on the ground. She could easily tell she knocked the two over as of now when she crashed into something, esspecially since she realized she couldn't hear the baby's crying since she and Apache were arguing. She looked back as she heard Apache slowly getting off the floor, rubbing her somewhat sore shoulder.

Apache observed the area quicker than Mila had a minute ago, knowing everything that was going on already. There were two things that scared her as of now: One, the fact she caused the baby to cry, and two, seeing the extremely irritated and angry face on Halibel. "S-S-Sorry H-Halibel..." Apache apologized nervously. Halibel only replied with an angry expression as she pointed towards the door. Apache and Mila opened their mouths to protest, but stopped as they saw a slight angrier twitch growing on Halibel's expression. The two moaned a bit to themselves as they continued walking towards the door, opening it just as Sun-Sun had reappeared.

"Hey guys, what's..." She started before the two simply walked past her, purposely bumping into her. She blinked a bit confused until she looked back at the crying infant in Halibel's arms. She pretty much put 2 and 2 together, even if she didn't know the exact details. She sighed to herself a bit annoyed as she couldn't believe the other two would do something stupid enough to make Ichigo cry. "Let me guess, they did it?" Sun-Sun asked even though she knew she was right. Halibel just rolled her eyes as a yes as she walked back over towards Sun-sun.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Halibel asked. Sun-Sun smiled as she nodded, pulling one of the baby's bottles out from her robe, filled with milk.

"Sorry it took so long, would've gotten back sooner but forgot where Neliel keeps everything." Sun-Sun apologized. Halibel simply smiled as she took the bottle from Sun-Sun, and began feeding it to Ichigo.

"It's alright. Your not the reason she's crying anyway." Halibel replied as she began feeding the crying infant the bottle. The infant's cries were reduced to whimpering before calming down altogether, drinking the milk happily as she closed her eyes. Halibel and Sun-Sun simply smiled a little bit, loving how cute the baby acted, before looking back towards the door as they heard footsteps, seeing Neliel suddenly appearing.

"My my, I was wondering where you guys went to." Neliel said cheerfully, seeing the baby happily eating in Halibel's arms. Ichigo suddenly opened her eyes as she saw her motherly figure, giggling happily as she reached towards Neliel. Halibel simply smiled as she handed Ichigo and the bottle to Neliel, who patted Ichigo's head as Ichigo played with Neliel's long hair.

"Sorry I'm late. The stupid meeting took longer than expected. I hope she wasn't much trouble." Neliel apologized. Sun-Sun looked back at Halibel as she heard her chuckle a bit.

"Of course not. She was fine, although I wish I could say the same for two of my fraccion..." Halibel said, a bit displeased from the way they acted a few minutes ago.

Neliel just chuckled a bit as she knew what she meant. She past Apache and Mila who seemed a bit ticked about something, although she couldn't exactly tell what until she felt the increase of riatsu. She was mostly glad everything was fine for the time Ichigo was with Halibel and her fraccion, feeling that things would've gone worse than they were.

"Waaaaaaahahhhhh!" Ichigo began wailing again. Neliel, Halibel, and Sun-Sun all looked back towards her as they heard her crying, unable to tell what was wrong.

"Ahh, what's wrong sweetie?" Neliel cooed, gently wiping away Ichigo's little tears.

Sun-Sun was the first to realize something as she quickly sniffed the air, scrunching her face.

"Gah, what's that smell?!" She stammered, plugging her nose. Neliel simply giggled a bit before looking back at Halibel.

"Well thanks again for the help. I gotta go give her a quick diaper change and then I think I'll put her down for a nap. Good bye." Neliel said as she quickly sonidoed away. Sun-sun sighed through her nose deeply as she could breathe easily again, although still had a somewhat disgusted face.

"Jesus...Baby's are cute but they smell horrible..." She complained. Halibel simply put her sleeve to her mouth as she chuckled.

"You have no idea what trouble they really are. Just wait until she start's walking..."

*End*

_**Please decide which age/arrancar you wish for Ichigo to interact with next! Below are the ages/ideas I already have planned, but if you can think of a group (group = Ichigo's Age + Arrancar/chp idea) for the next chp, please leave it in the reviews ^^!**_

*** + means uncertain but may get more over time*)**

**Neliel: (ages and 7 +)**

**Stark: ( 3, 5 +)**

**Halibel: (4, +)**

**Ulquiorra: (12) Ichigo fighting Ulquiorra, full fledge battle**

**Neliel's Fraccion: ( 2 chapters) playing Eternity tag and gets lost**

**Halibel's Fraccion: ( 2, +)**

**Grimmjow: (7 ,+) following Grimmjow to the outside of Hucho Mundo **

**Szayel: (6)**

**Mnoly: (5)**

**Lilennete: (1, 4) **

**If you can think of another character I should add, please tell me.**


End file.
